


Dinner Date

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, F/M, Max has a big crush but he's still horny, Max has a crazy long tongue again, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Period Oral, Vaginal Fingering, also max is a messy eater, also this is marked as f/m but I didn't use any gendered language so, just a lil, soft!Max with a hint of feral!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Max finally works up the courage to ask you to dinner at his place. You think he doesn't know you're on your period when he offers to take you to bed.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Dinner Date

Max ran a hand down his face and groaned quietly in an attempt to keep himself under control. You smelled incredible right now, and he knew exactly why, but for once in his life he found himself  _ nervous. _ Nothing made Max Phillips nervous, let alone the prospect of seducing someone to have a snack, and yet here he was, like a teenager with a crush, barely able to form words around you.

You’d worked with him for several months now. Max immediately found you attractive, of course, but after just a few interactions, he was… abnormally infatuated. You were sweet, kind, talented as hell, and he was sure you two got along great and he wasn’t just imagining things because he liked you. You were the first and only person he hesitated from turning. He wanted to actually get to know you better and let you make the choice for yourself; you were keeping up with the turned employees, anyway, so it wasn’t like you needed to be turned in order for the company to keep running. All things considered, Max felt way out of his depth. He wasn’t a feelings person, he was a one night stand person (with the occasional vampire orgy, though those admittedly aren’t nearly as fun after the first few), and he didn’t want to just have a one night stand with you.

Which put him in a sticky situation at present. Because Max had worked with you for a few months, he had pieced together exactly what that delectable smell coming from you was; you had just started your period. Max’s thoughts were entirely consumed by the thought of burying his face between your thighs for hours and not only getting a good meal in but also making you cum for him over and over and over again. He’d imagined just how fucking perfect you must taste and sound and look and--

He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him. Closing an account. He’s done this a thousand times, he can do it again. He just has to focus.

Movement caught his eye outside his office door and he looked up, only to see you standing there, knocking softly on the door jamb.

“Hey, got a minute? I have a quick question about the presentation I’m working on,” you asked, all smiles as usual.

Max forced a smile back, and cleared his throat. “Sure thing, what’s up?” he asked.  _ Fuck _ you smelled good. Like… violets and raspberries and coffee and something truly unique to you...

And you’re talking to him, and he missed your entire question.

“Max? You alright?” you asked, furrowing your brow.

“Yeah, sorry, just… got a lot on my plate right now,” he lied. “What were you saying?”

“If you have a lot going on, I can help, the presentation isn’t for a couple weeks,” you offered.

He smiled at your willingness to help him, and that look he gave you made your heart skip a beat. He noticed, and that only made him smile wider.

You found him just as attractive as he found you. Of course, you never said anything, as it would probably be highly inappropriate and an HR nightmare; he was technically your superior. Besides, he had a… bit of a reputation for sleeping around, which you didn’t have an issue with exactly, you just knew he probably wasn’t actually interested in you. Even though he was, according to your coworkers, way nicer to you than anyone else in the office.

“I think I can manage, but if that changes, I’ll let you know, alright?” he asked. “Now, what were you going to ask?”

“Right,” you said, forcing yourself to focus. “So, they want our numbers from the last fiscal year, but you joined right after the new fiscal year started. There’s a big uptick in sales then. Should I go ahead and include the past few months?”

Max nodded. “Don’t see why not. That’s a more accurate portrayal of how we’re doing, anway,” he said. “Good thinking.”

You smiled. “Thanks,” you said. “Sure you don’t need any help?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Max assured you. He then pulled his bottom lip through his teeth like he was thinking about something. “Actually, there… might be something else. Uh, would you maybe… want to come over for dinner?” He cringed a little bit at his own unsteady wording. Usually he was much smoother than this.

You blinked, and felt your face heat up a bit, mainly in surprise but partly because of the fact your coworkers may have been right. This didn’t sound like an offer usually given to someone just trying to sleep with you.

“Um, I--that… sounds nice,” you answered. “When… did you want me to come over?”

“How does tonight sound?” he responded, probably a little too quickly and eagerly. “I mean, if not, that’s fine, but, uh…”

You smiled a little. “Sounds like a plan,” you said. Then you had a realization; it wasn’t exactly a secret Max was a vampire, and he was inviting you over for dinner. “Can… you even eat, or is this some kind of trap where  _ I’m _ dinner?” you asked sarcastically.

Max laughed. “No, no, you’re not dinner,” he said.  _ Well, hopefully that’s not entirely true. _ “I can eat, it’s just not… really satisfying at all. Tastes good, but it’s not doing anything for me.”

You hummed. “Well, I’ll see you after work, then?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Max responded, smiling at you.

\---

Max had no idea what to make for dinner. Pasta was a safe bet, right? No, no, everyone makes pasta for dinner dates. Last time he made chicken he way overcooked it, so that’s out. God, this would be so much easier if you had been turned and he could just take some blood bags out of the freezer. He should probably just text you and ask what you want. But, you’re also the kind of person who’ll just say “whatever you want to make,” which is sweet, but not helpful.

“Fuck,” Max mumbled, staring at his open fridge and looking at what ingredients he had available. He looked at the clock on the stove. You’d be here anytime. He’d just ask you when you got here. That wasn’t exactly what he had wanted to do, but it’d have to work. In the meantime, he grabbed down some wine from the cabinet and a couple glasses, and waited.

After a few minutes, you knocked on the door, and Max was over in a flash to let you in. While he was definitely a fan of anything you chose to wear, he was decidedly very much into what you had chosen to change into to come over. The jeans you were wearing made your legs look incredible, and he was sure the same would be the case for your ass when you walked past him.

“Hey,” you said, smiling at him across the threshold.

“Hi,” he responded, before moving out of the way and motioning for you to come inside. “I hope you don’t mind, I haven’t started cooking yet. I wasn’t sure what to make.”

You stepped in, and Max closed the door behind you (at which point he turned around and, yup, great ass) before leading you further into his place. “I don’t mind at all. What are the options?” you asked, following him to the kitchen.

“Well, what do you like? I’m sure I can throw something together,” he started, opening the fridge again. “Pasta,” fucking pasta again, “I have some things for stir fry, I could make burgers… take your pick.”

You sighed and pursed your lips in thought. “Pasta seems easy enough, I don’t want you going to too much trouble,” you said.

Of course you picked the pasta. Max grinned. “No trouble at all,” he assured you. “Oh, uh, wine?” He moved away from the fridge and towards the counter, opening a drawer as he moved to get a corkscrew.

“Sure,” you answered, watching as he opened the bottle and poured two glasses. He handed one to you before he turned and got to work putting on a pot of water to boil.

This entire situation had you… confused. Max was definitely acting strange. You hadn’t seen him use filler words and stumble over himself like this… ever. The observations of your coworkers rang in your head; he’s nicer to you than anyone else in the office. But part of you still didn’t want to believe that; surely he was just being nice because… you couldn’t think of a reason. His back was to you now as he dug through a cabinet in search of something. He was still in his work clothes, save for the fact he shed his suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie. He looked good like this, more relaxed, though you couldn’t help but notice his shoulders seemed a little stiff. It was then you realized maybe this silence had gotten a bit awkward. You took a sip of your wine before you opened your mouth, now wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“So, um… I have to ask, do you do this for everyone?” you asked. You set your glass down and ran your finger along the edge of the base.

Max paused for a moment, before he turned to face you, a box of pasta now in hand. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… this. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re rather flirtatious and I know you’ve had quite a few, uh… escapades with folks at the office,” you told him. “I don’t mind that, this just seems… out of character for you, I guess.”

Max sighed, and put the box down on the counter, the dry pasta rattling a bit. Well, it’s now or never, he supposed. “No,” he admitted. “I don’t. If I’m being entirely honest, you scare the hell out of me.” Max looked at you, and smiled a little. He looked… nervous. Maybe a bit hopeful.

You furrowed your brow. “ _ I _ scare  _ you? _ ” you asked incredulously. “I promise I’m not a secret vampire slayer.” You smiled back at him, trying to lighten the mood a little. You didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Max laughed softly. “No, that’s not what I’m afraid of,” he said. “Look, I honestly have no idea what I’m doing. I just know that I want you to be more than just some office hookup.”

Your eyes widened for a split moment, and your heart skipped a beat again. Well, shit. Looks like your coworkers were right. And you had a chance to express your own interest without looking like a complete fool.

“Max, I…” you started. You shook your head in disbelief and smiled a bit wider. “I assumed you didn’t have any real interest in me so I never said anything. But… I want this to be more than an office hookup, too.”

Max visibly relaxed as you spoke. “Thank god,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I-it’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before, and I  _ really _ don’t want to fuck this up. You’re really sweet, and nice and I… I’m not, y’know. That’s my whole thing.”

You grinned as he spoke, then took another drink of your wine before setting it down. You walked around the counter towards Max, and took his hand and turned him towards you. “You’re not,” you agreed, still smiling. “But, admittedly, this? Inviting me over for dinner and actually giving a shit about how you make me feel? That’s sweet and nice.”

Max smiled a genuine, almost excited smile that made you melt a little. He brought his hand up to your face, and gently brushed his thumb over your cheekbone. His eyes flicked down to your lips. You leaned in just a bit in response, silently inviting him to close the gap. And he did, and your eyes fluttered shut as you felt his soft lips press against yours. They felt colder than you were expecting, even knowing he was a vampire, but they weren’t freezing. It felt… nice. And you pressed back, letting your free hand find his shoulder, then his neck, then his jaw. His hand not currently at your face found your hip, and pulled you into him.

“I’ve wanted to tell you, but it would’ve been creepy any other time,” Max started, speaking into your lips. “You smell amazing.”

You smiled and laughed a little. “Well, thanks,” you said. “It’s, uh, probably my shampoo or something.”

Max made a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a grunt. “No, sweetheart, it’s  _ you _ ,” he said. “Vampire, remember? Like I said, you’re not dinner, but…”

You leaned back up to close the gap between your lips again. “Do you… want me to be?” you asked curiously. It was a genuine question; you knew you weren’t in any danger. “I mean, I’m gonna be honest, I’m not super hungry, I’ve been, uh… well, my stomach’s been bothering me. But if you… wanted…”

A sound near a growl left Max’s throat and a shiver went down your spine. He kissed you harder and pulled you into him, pressing your body to his. His grip was strong and he was solid, and the move made you gasp.

“You’re so fucking good,” he mumbled into your lips, as if he was impressed to find yet another good thing about you. “I promise I’m not going to turn you unless you want that. Let me… let me take you to bed.”

You felt your face heat up, and you pulled away just enough to look at him and make a face of disappointment. “I… would love to, Max, but it’s, uh, my time of the month.”

Max’s face changed from confusion to amusement as you spoke. “That’s part of the reason you smell so good,” he said, his voice heavy with suggestion. “You get to  _ be _ dinner and I don’t even have to break your skin.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “I--oh. Are… are you sure? That’s…” you started, more surprised than anything. You definitely weren’t expecting to have this happen at all, let alone tonight, so to say everything was throwing you for a loop was an understatement.

“I’m sure if you are,” he answered. His amused smile shifted to a more serious look. “But if you don’t want to, I’ll back off.”

You opened your mouth to say something. What, you weren’t sure. You weren’t sure if you wanted to protest, or question, or agree, or… something. You closed your mouth again, and then just nodded.

“Okay. Yeah, I don’t see why not,” you finally said. “I just haven’t ever had anyone actually want to do this when it can get so… messy.”

Max chuckled a little. He turned quickly and shut the fire off under the now partially boiled away pot of water, then grabbed your hand and led you back towards his bedroom. “Humans are honestly so weird about that,” he responded. “I mean, I’m definitely biased, but… it’s just some blood. Do it in the shower or something.”

You laughed quietly. “Okay, fair,” you said, nodding your head to the side in agreement.

You both made it to his room, and he gently pulled you to stand in front of him, then sit at the edge of the bed. You looked up at him with a small smile, and he leaned down to kiss you, which you eagerly reciprocated. You still had some hesitancies about this, but you already absolutely loved kissing this man. And honestly, your hesitancies were truly your own; if he was okay with this, if he was  _ more _ than okay with this, so were you.

As if he could sense your uncertainty, though, he pulled away just enough to speak. “Your pace, alright? Tell me if it’s too much,” he said, the quiet softness to his tone a stark contrast to how you usually saw him acting.

You nodded a bit. Max smiled and gently started pulling up your shirt, and you lifted your arms to assist in the process. He tossed the garment on the floor, then moved on to your pants. You pushed yourself off the bed with your hands this time, and kicked them on the floor yourself. You followed the same maneuver for your underwear before looking up at Max and biting your lip, almost looking for guidance. What did he want to do?

“You look better than I could have ever imagined,” Max said with a smile that was edging on a smirk, eyeing over your body. “I bet you’ll sound even better here in a bit.”

You giggled softly, then sighed as you felt Max gently pull your legs apart, his cool fingertips tracing along the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs. His gaze was locked between your legs as he dragged his touch further up. You gasped as he lightly stroked over your slit, barely any pressure, but it left you wanting more.

“Max, please,” you breathed. You grabbed his bicep, trying to get him to move more, give you more friction, something. Thankfully, it didn’t take much persuasion to get him to oblige.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you,” he told you. He firmly, but slowly, started rubbing over your clit in wide circles with his thumb, drawing a moan from your lips. Max let out another one of those near-growls you heard earlier at the noise. He continued at this slow pace until you whined quietly, gripped his arm harder, and leaned up in search of his lips.

“Max, I need…” you started, stopping only to kiss him for a moment. “Need more.”

He kissed you back, and once again didn’t leave you hanging. You cried out in pleasure as Max eased two of his fingers into you. They stretched you further than your own fingers would, and it was just what you were looking for when you asked for more. You were steadily working up to your first climax, though Max didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry to get you there. His movements were still slow and deliberate, which struck you as unlike him, though so did this entire evening, you supposed. Plus, he had said he would go at your pace, and right now, this was perfect.

You made another noise as he crooked his fingers inside of you, pressing into that spot along your upper wall expertly. You could feel him grin against your lips, clearly pleased with your reaction and his ability to find your g-spot so quickly. He kept his slow and steady pace, though, delighting in the sounds you were making and the way your body was reacting. His earlier prediction was absolutely correct, and far better than he imagined; you did sound and look absolutely fucking perfect. And he couldn’t wait to taste you.

Once the thought of tasting you crossed his mind, he sped up just a bit. Just enough to make you moan again and grip his arm harder, to get you to your first orgasm just a little faster.

“I need you to cum for me, baby, please,” he said, his voice still soft but gravellier now. It sent a shiver down your spine, and you nodded, your hips pressing forward a bit into his touch, moving with him ever so slightly to get you to that crest faster. “I gotta taste you, you smell fucking incredible.”

You reached up with your free hand to grab the hair at the back of Max’s head and drag him in for another kiss. Your moans were getting more and more desperate sounding, and Max gladly swallowed all of them, nipping at your lips and swiping his tongue into your mouth.

You moaned Max’s name as you finally climaxed, a sound that went straight to his cock, which was trapped uncomfortably behind his pants, still.

“There you go, that’s it,” Max cooed, drawing out your high and bringing you down gradually as he slowed his ministrations. He kissed you again briefly before he slowly pulled his fingers out of you, making you whine at the loss. He chuckled quietly. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. We’re not done.”

You leaned back on your elbows as you caught your breath. Your eyes widened in wonder and interest as you watched Max lick the mix of blood and your juices off his fingers. Normally that wouldn’t be something to necessarily marvel at, but his tongue all but slithered out of his mouth and curled around his fingers. It was incredibly long and moved very much unlike any human tongue should, but you were mesmerized by it. You immediately wondered what it would feel like inside you; the thought made you clench around nothing. Max drew his fingers into his mouth, then, and sucked them clean before pulling them out of his mouth with a pop. He grinned down at you.

“You taste just as good as I thought you would,” he said. “Wanna let me drink straight from the source?”

“Fuck yes I do,” you answered. You practically lunged forward, frantically starting to unbutton his shirt to get him out of it. He chucked quietly as he let you do so, shrugging it off his shoulders once he was free of it. You then undid his belt and pants, and pulled them down over his hips, leaving him in his boxers. You had a feeling he was well endowed, but you weren’t exactly expecting this. You licked your lips as you pulled his boxers out of the way too. Max’s cock looked downright mouthwatering, hard and leaking from the tip. But before you could reach forward and touch him, he grabbed your hands and moved to pull you to stand up.

“Hang on just a second, you’ll get your chance,” he assured you, a smirk on his face. “First, though, I need you to get comfortable.”

“Comfortable?” you asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Max gently moved you out of the way before he laid down on his bed, getting comfortable himself. It was quite a sight to take in, frankly; his long legs stretched out, his cock hard and pointing slightly towards his belly, his broad chest rising and falling (even though it maybe didn’t need to). He then tapped his chin.

“Right here,” he said. “You’re gonna ride my face and I’m gonna change your life.”

You blinked and stared at him for a moment. You opened your mouth to protest, what exactly you weren’t sure, but he leaned up before you could get a word out and pulled you towards the bed.

“I don’t need to breathe, and I know you saw what my tongue can do,” he said, that smirk only growing. “So get up here.”

Your eyes narrowed a bit as an idea started formulating in your mind. “Alright, but I get to suck your dick.”

Max’s smirk turned into a full blown grin. “You’re spoiling me, babe,” he said. You laughed a bit and shook your head as you climbed up onto the bed and swung your leg over Max’s head so you were straddling him. He took your thighs in his hands and pulled you down towards his face, immediately licking over your pussy. You moaned at the sensation, and he moaned at the taste. He continued to pull you down until you were truly sitting on his face, at which point he stopped pulling you down but kept his grip on your thighs. You groaned as his tongue swept over your clit, and gasped as you felt it then prod at your entrance. You leaned forward, then, dragging your hands down Max’s slightly soft abdomen towards your goal. Before you could wrap your hand around his cock, though, his tongue pushed into you, providing more stretch than you were anticipating.

“Fuck, Max!” you moaned. You rocked your hips gently against his face, and he grunted his approval along with a squeeze to your thighs.

Max’s tongue continued to fill you, which was a new, strange sensation, though you forced yourself to focus enough to finally take his cock into your hand. He moaned at the sensation, and the vibration of his voice reverberated in you, making you moan yet again. One of his hands left your thigh to wrap around you, and his thumb once again found your clit. Your hips jolted slightly and your walls rippled around Max’s tongue at the sensation. Another noise left your throat as you felt his tongue curl,  _ writhe _ inside of you. Holy shit, you were not going to last long if Max kept this up, though you had a feeling he didn’t care all that much.

Once you were marginally more oriented with the new sensations Max was bombarding you with, you stroked up Max’s length, smearing the precum that was dribbling down his shaft over him. He groaned when you swiped your thumb over the tip, and you grinned as his hips bucked up into your hand. You leaned forward a bit more and licked over the same spot slowly, moaning as you tasted him. This drew another sound from him, and you responded by drawing him into your mouth and sucking just on the head. He moved his hips up again, forcing more into your mouth, but you took it in stride and started bobbing your head to take more of him in. Max’s tongue settled into rubbing against a sensitive spot inside of you, and you groaned around his cock before you pulled your mouth off to speak.

“Max, please don’t stop, that feels fucking amazing,” you groaned, grinding against his face a little harder. He didn’t need to respond for you to know he heard you; his thumb on your clit sped up, and his dick twitched in your hand. You tucked that latter fact away for later use. You went back to what you were doing, working on taking him as far into your mouth as you could comfortably. Max’s moans and grunts travelled from his mouth to your pussy and spurred you on, driving you closer to your next orgasm.

After a few moments of working him further into your mouth, you took a deep breath, relaxed your throat, and took him as far down as you possibly could. You swallowed around him, and Max moaned louder than he had. He started working you faster in response, and you groaned around him. Your pussy clenched around Max’s tongue again, signaling to him how close you were to the edge. You pulled off of his cock to breathe before repeating your actions, taking him down your throat once again.

This triggered Max’s orgasm, and his moan was what you needed to be pushed over the edge, yourself. You swallowed down as much of his cum as you could, though some spilled out of the corners of your mouth. You pulled off with a gasp, and another moan as Max coaxed you through your orgasm… but didn’t stop.

In the blink of an eye, Max had moved you so you were on your back with him laying between your legs. His eyes were tinged red, and he looked… a little bit far off, in a way that sent a small rush of adrenaline through you. You could see some blood on his face; he wasn’t a neat eater, apparently. You moaned again as he settled right back into his previous pace. You squeezed your legs around his head, which only made him groan into your core and close his eyes for a moment before looking back up at you.

You couldn’t form coherent words as Max feasted on you like a man starved, but once again, you didn’t really need to for him to know what you were feeling. The way your muscles clenched around his tongue, the way your legs shook slightly as they squeezed down around his head. You cried out as he moved his tongue a new way, more thrusting this time, and your hand shot forward and grabbed his hair. With how sensitive you were from your last two orgasms, you weren’t going to last long this time at all. But evidently that was a theme with Max; he knew how to make you fall apart in record time even though this is the first time he’s touched you.

Before your third climax, you started mumbling Max’s name and something else unintelligible. It was music to his ears, though, having reduced you to this in a surprisingly short amount of time. All of your sounds were music to his ears. He was right before; you smelled, sounded, looked, felt, and tasted like fucking perfection. He could stay right there between your legs forever and he wouldn’t mind a bit.

You pulled Max’s hair hard as you came. He  _ growled _ into you as you did, greedily drinking up everything you had to give him. Only when you started pulling him away did he slow down, once again bringing your crest to a satisfying conclusion. You collapsed back on the bed, panting, trying to catch your breath. You whimpered quietly as Max withdrew his tongue from your oversensitive pussy. You glanced down at him and saw his eyes had already returned to their usual rich dark brown. The next thing to catch your eye was the blood smeared all over his mouth. You smiled and laughed quietly.

“You, uh, got something…” you teased, pointing to your own mouth to mirror his.

Max wiped some of it up with his thumb and licked it off. “Saving it for later,” he teased back. He kissed the inside of your thigh, but his eyes never left yours. You could really only describe what he was looking at you with as adoration. “You taste even better like that.”

You chuckled again. “Yeah? Well, if you let me take a break, maybe you can keep on tasting.”

He made a face of consideration. “Hmm… tempting offer, but how about we maybe shower first?” he suggested, his tone conveying he probably had ulterior motives.

You raised an eyebrow. “Shower, huh?”

“Mhm,” he affirmed. “It’s in the bathroom, where I typically brush my teeth. I have a feeling you don’t want to kiss this right now.” He motioned to his mouth.

“That’s a fair assessment,” you agreed.

“Plus the shower is the best place to make a mess,” he added, smirking. “I wanna know what this perfect pussy feels like around my cock.” He kissed your inner thigh again and nibbled gently; you could feel the points of his fangs as he did.

You gasped. “That’s more the direction I thought you were going,” you said. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've changed my tumblr url to max--phillips, so come hang out and say hi there!


End file.
